Facebook Posts
by Luna1005
Summary: Tout est dans le titre non ? Les garçons de la Dalton Academy et quelques posts de Facebook... OS. TRADUCTION.


Disclaimer : C'est une traduction d'Angel's Angel (lien de l'histoire originale dans « my favorite stories »). L'histoire et le personnage de Wendy appartient à son auteur, les personnages de Glee ne nous appartiennent pas.

Facebook Posts

**Wesley Montgomery **– Je vais au premier show sur scène de ma petite sœur.

_David Thompson, Blaine Anderson et 17 autres personnes aiment ça. _

**Kurt Hummel** – Attends, attends, attends… Wendy va faire son premier show ? Pourquoi on me dit jamais rien ?

**Wesley Montgomery → Blaine Anderson** – Je ne te l'ai pas dit ? Je pensais l'avoir déjà fait, son école organise un festival, elle va chanter. Ma sœur va avoir son premier solo sur scène !

_Blaine Anderson, David Thompson, Thad Harwood, Jeff S. Sterling et 15 autres personnes aiment ça._

**Blaine Anderson (→ Kurt Hummel)** – Je suis désolé chéri. Ça m'est sorti de la tête… nous regardions Harry Potter quand Wes nous en a parlé.

_Jeff S. Sterling aime ça. _

**David Thompson** – Mais t'en fais pas, Wes et moi allons prendre énormément de photos et de vidéo et ça nous embête pas de les partager.

_Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson, Finn Hudson, et 20 autres personnes aiment ça._

**Kurt Hummel** – Finn ?

**Finn Hudson **– Hé ! M'en veux pas si je veux aussi les regarder, Wendy va certainement assurer lors de son spectacle !

_Wesley Montgomery, David Thompson, Blaine Anderson, et 50 autres personnes aiment ça._

**Wesley Montgomery** – T'inquiètes pas Finn, je vais aussi les partager avec toi. Au fait, merci pour les jouets, Wendy les aime. Mais s'il te plaît, plus de petites battes de base-ball, elle pensait que ce serait drôle de me frapper avec.

_David Thompson aime ça_.

**Finn Hudson** – Désolé.

**Thad Harwood** – Tu aurais dû voir Wendy balancer ce truc ! Je la préfère avec une baguette de princesse … mais c'était mignon et impayable

_Trent Nelson, Nick Duval, David Thompson, et 20 autres personnes aiment ça_.

**Kurt Hummel** – Les gars, dites moi que vous avez les photos s'il vous plaît ! Et maintenant je sais pourquoi Finn a essayé de cacher cette miniature batte de base-ball qu'il a acheté !

**Finn Hudson** - C'était mieux que le mini kit de foot que j'ai trouvé…

**Kurt Hummel** – Finn, Wendy est une fille… de 6 ans !

_Blaine Anderson aime ça._

**Finn Hudson** – Ok, ok, je promets que je ne lui achèterai plus ce genre de trucs… mais au moins elle l'aime.

**Kurt Hummel** – Oh Finn… tu es désespérant.

_Blaine Anderson, Wesley Montgomery, David Thompson, Thad Hardwood et 5 autres personnes aiment ça. _

**Trent Nelson** – Ton demi-frère est drôle Kurt !

_Finn Hudson, Blaine Anderson, Wesley Montgomery, David Thompson et 30 autres personnes aiment ça_.

**Kurt Hummel** - Tu dois être fier Finn… tu devrais être content que je t'aime comme un frère, fleur bleue comme tu es

_Finn Hudson aime ça._

**Wesley Montgomery** – En tout cas, je ne suis plus là, j'ai vraiment besoin de me concentrer maintenant que le show va commencer et je viens de voir Wendy en costume me faire un signe de la main. Je vais certainement poster les photos après, préparez-vous à en être inondés !

_David Thompson, Blaine Anderson, Kurt Hummel, Finn Hudson et 100 autres personnes aiment ça. _

**Kurt Hummel** – T'as intérêt !

_Blaine Anderson aime ça._

**Mercedes Jones** – Kurt, pourquoi il y a des tonnes de photos d'une petite fille sur ton mur ? Non pas que je ne les aime pas, elle est mignonne dans cette petite robe, mais c'est qui ?

**Kurt Hummel** – C'est Wendy, la petite sœur de Wesley Montgomery ! N'est – elle pas adorable ? Elle viens juste de chanter un solo sur scène pour la première fois et Wes nous en fais un peu profiter, ainsi qu'à Finn.

_Finn Hudson aime ça. _

**Rachel Berry** – Pourquoi tu nous ne l'a pas dit ? Elle est stupéfiante ! Si jamais elle a besoin d'un coach vocal …

**Kurt Hummel** – Rachel, elle a 6 ans, laisse-la s'amuser. Et elle a déjà un coach vocal, plusieurs pour être exact : les Warblers et moi-même.

_Blaine Anderson, Wesley Montgomery, David Thompson et 20 autres personnes aiment ça. _

**Rachel Berry** – Ok, mais si elle a besoin d'une présence féminine, je serais ravie d'aider

**Kurt Hummel** – J'ai bien peur que Mercy a été plus rapide que toi…

_Mercedes Jones aime ça. _

**Wesley Montgomery** – Désolé Rachel, une à la fois. Je n'ai pas besoin que ma sœur soit avec trop de filles.

_Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson, Finn Hudson, David Thompson et 20 autres personnes aiment ça. _

**Thad Harwood **– Tu dis ça juste parce que tu ne veux pas passer moins de temps avec elle, déjà qu'elle passe bien plus de temps avec Kurt et Blaine, et puis avec Finn et Mercedes.

_Kurt Hummel, Finn Hudson, Blaine Anderson and Mercedes Jones aiment ça._

**Wesley Montgomery** – Je n'ai pas dit ça. Par contre, je n'ai pas encore téléchargé les vidéos que David Thompson et moi avions enregistré pour vous tous !

**Kurt Hummel** – J'ai besoin d'un bouton « j'aime pas ».

_Blaine Anderson, Finn Hudson, Thad Harwood and 50 autres personnes aiment ça. _

**Wesley Montgomery** – Soyez patients ok ? J'ai déjà eu du mal à télécharger toutes ces photos !

**David Thompson** – Je suis celui qui télécharge les photos. Wes est occupé à chercher sa petite sœur qui s'enfuie. C'est marrant !

_Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson, Thad Harwood, Jeff S. Sterling, Nick Duval et 50 autres personnes aiment ça. _

**Trent Nelson** – J'imagine. Embrasse Wendy de ma part !

_Blaine Anderson, Kurt Hummel et 100 autres personnes aiment ça. _

**Kurt Hummel** – Je ne savais pas que tant d'élèves de Dalton connaissaient Wendy.

**Blaine Anderson** – C'est une petite fille très populaire et la plus douce que je connais.

_Jeff S. Sterling, Nick Duval, Trent Nelson et 50 autres personnes aiment ça_.

**Wesley Montgomery** – J'ai trouvé Wendy … et elle s'est encore enfuie ! J'espère qu'elle va bientôt se rendre compte que mes jambes ne vont plus me porter …

**Kurt Hummel** – Au moins, ça te permet de faire du sport

_Blaine Anderson, Finn Hudson, Trent Nelson et 50 autres personnes aiment ça._

**David Thompson** – J'ai bien peur que Wes soit trop occupé à chasser sa sœur pour répondre, je vais donc arrêter de poster sur les murs et essayer de télécharger toutes ces photos et vidéos.

_Mercedes Jones, Kurt Hummel, Finn Hudson, Blaine Anderson et 58 autres personnes aiment ça. _

**Mercedes Jones** – Je viens juste de montrer Wendy au reste des New Directions et Quinn est devenue folle… j'espère qu'elle ne va pas tout à coup se mettre à crier

_Quinn Fabray aime ça. _

**Quinn Fabray** – Kurt, j'attends que tu me racontes tout sur cet amour de petite fille

**Kurt Hummel** – Tu n'as pas déjà la petite sœur de Sam ? Stacy est mignonne elle aussi.

_Sam Evans aime ça. _

**Quinn Fabray** – Mais ce petit bout de chou est différent. Elle semble si … oh bordel … elle ressemble à un ange sur scène !

_David Thompson, Blaine Anderson, Finn Hudson et 100 autres personnes aiment ça. _

**Kurt Hummel** – Bien, quelqu'un devient populaire, je pense que Wes a besoin de désigner des gardes du corps pour elle, ça vous dit les Warblers ?

**Trent Nelson** – BIEN SUR !

_Nick Duval, Jeff S. Sterling, Thad Harwood et 30 autres personnes aiment ça. _

**David Thompson** – Les vidéos arrivent !

David Thompson a taggué Wesley Montgomery, Blaine Anderson et 55 autres personnes dans la vidéo « Petit ange sur scène ».

_Wesley Montgomery, Kurt Hummel, Finn Hudson, Blaine Anderson et 50 autres personnes aiment ça._

**Wesley Montgomery **– Je suis en train de verser des larmes de fierté …

**Blaine Anderson** – C'est ce que tu fais à chaque fois qu'il s'agit de Wendy

_Trent Nelson, Nick Duval, Jeff S. Sterling et 15 autres personnes aiment ça. _

**Nick Duval** – Bien vu !

**Jeff S. Sterling **– Je ne partagerai plus jamais ma barbe à papa avec Nick.

_Trent Nelson, David Thompson et 10 autres personnes aiment ça. _

**Trent Nelson** – ça t'apprendra que tu n'es pas très surexcité quand tu as quelque chose de sucré entre les mains

_Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson, David Thompson et 10 autres personnes aiment ça. _

**Jeff S. Sterling** – Vous êtes méchants les gars !

**Wesley Montgomery **– Je viens juste de regarder pour la 10ème fois Wendy chanter « Un morceau de sucre ». (ndt : en VO « A spoonful of sugar » - Mary Poppins)

**David Thompson** – eeeeeeeeeeeet voilà notre vieux frère aîné complètement gaga. Parfois je me demande comment tu peux garder un visage impassible quand elle n'attend que toi pour te donner un câlin.

_Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson, Finn Hudson et 10 autres personnes aiment ça._

**Finn Hudson **– C'est clair ! Comment tu fais ? Je ne pouvais pas la laisser seule quand elle me regardait.

**Kurt Hummel** – Surtout la fois où Wendy t'a donné un coup de pied dans le genou et que je lui ais demandé de s'excuser, ton visage était assez épique quand elle a dit « désolée ».

Blaine Anderson aime ça.

**Finn Hudson** – Mais elle ressemblait à quelqu'un à qui on venait juste de taper sur son chiot

**Wesley Montgomery** – Si elle avait eu un chiot et que quelqu'un lui avait donné un coup de pied, je suis sûr qu'elle serait en train de pleurer à chaudes larmes. Oh, Wendy vous salue ! Elle me voyait vous parler sur Facebook et a continué de me dire qu'elle voulait vous voir, mais elle doit attendre jusqu'au lundi.

**Jeff S. Sterling** – Enregistre-la ! Interroge-la sur nous ! J'ai envie de voir ça !

**Wesley Montgomery** – Je vais essayer, je te garantie rien !

**Jeff S. Sterling** – Fais plus qu'essayer et garde le pour toi. Je vais t'arracher ton téléphone la prochaine fois que je te verrai pour m'en assurer

**Wesley Montgomery** – Peu importe, David, peu importe


End file.
